OBJECTIVE To determine whether prenatally androgenized females exhibit evidence of hyperlipidemia in adulthood, similar to the consequences of hyperandrogenic polycystic ovarian syndrome (PCOS) in women. RESULTS Circulating total free fatty acid levels were determined in nine prenatally androgenized female rhesus monkeys, exposed to androgen excess early in gestation (early-treated), and eight age and size matched controls. Plasma samples were taken during an intravenous glucose tolerance test. Plasma levels of total free fatty acids were higher in the early-treated prenatally androgenized females compared to controls before and after approximately 1h following an intravenous glucose infusion. These initial results suggest elevations in basal and postprandial plasma levels of total free fatty acids in prenatally androgenized female monkeys. FUTURE DIRECTIONS To investigate hyperlipidemia in prenatally androgenized females exposed to androgen excess late in gestation. Prenatal androgen programming of hyperlipidemia in adulthood may have considerable implications for increased risk of Type 2 diabetes and cardiovascular disease. KEYWORDS free fatty acids, hyperlipidemia, polycystic ovarian syndrome, androgen excess FUNDING NIH grant RR00167, UW Graduate School Research Committee, UW Medical School Committee